Inside Out
by i love alex
Summary: Post blood sharing/couch shenanigans scene from 2x05


A/N: You guys, all so sweet and lovely with the feedback and the prompts. I loved every single one and intended on working on them each.

This in between scene, or cut scene here is the post blood sharing/couch shenangigans scene from 2x05. It was requested the most so I hope pulled it off and you enjoy and don't hesitate to keep sending me those pms.

* * *

He's kissing her so hard she doesn't have time, the brain capacity to stop and think about where they were, who was in the house, to breathe.

But then he's got one hand under her skirt, fingering the thin material of her underwear and she honestly could care less about the whose or the wheres.

"Lift." He pants breathlessly when her head has reached the arm of the couch and he's scooped his hands beneath her butt.

She moans a little as she does it, like this isn't moving fast enough and she's restless and greedy for it. The sound rings in his ears and grins into her stomach; her leggings are almost to her knees.

She gasps, cupping the back of his head when he licks his way across her hipbone and wraps an arm around each thigh.

He had this slow and ludicrous way of making her come, his tongue rediscovering her like it's the first time and she grinds her teeth together and sucks down her louder moans into his shoulder because they were in the library of his home, a home Caroline and Damon were still in.

But then he slides in one finger and then another and she lets out this sound somewhere at the back of her throat, open and loud and it makes him come forward against her suddenly, his sharp, cool breath all too much.

"Stefan," She manages and she reaches down one hand to tickle the back of his neck, her eyes fluttering open as he looks up at her. His kisses a spot somewhere against her thigh and she swears, the way he's looking at her, makes her want to lose some (most) of her humanity.

He lets her pull him up against her, clawing at the zipper of his pants as she goes, wondering as she does, if maybe she had already lost it.

"We could get caught," She mutters in a way that lets him know she could care less if they were and he adjusts himself between her legs and sucks at the spot right below her ear, making her gasp out into the air.

"I'll make you come apart."

And he takes her in one flush motion, kissing her to silence her gasp.

She clutches his head closer to her body, feeling like she was on the edge already even though they hadn't started to move yet.

"Elena," He groans and her head falls backwards as his tongue now sucks along that dip between her breasts.

He lets out a groan when she rolls her hips and they start to move in a slow and steady rhythm that grows quicker the harder they kiss, her tongue licking up his chin and over his bottom lip, "Harder." She pants.

He presses into her deeper and she grips her hand around his mouth because he's groaning so loud and he grounds into her with each sound he makes and suddenly she's arching her back, meeting him right there and coming seconds after he does, clutching her so tight he's afraid they'll seep right into one another without the promise of ever breaking apart.

She stays there as they pant heavily, with one leg up high against his back, the other bent in an awkward angle off the couch and they're both sticky and matted with sweat; her hair sticks to her cheeks and his shoulders.

"I love you." He breathes, she was warm against him and the feeling was levelling, calming almost and she barely rolls her hips, feeling the heat already in her stomach again and kisses him.

"We should move." He says quietly, resting his head against her chest as she begins to tangle her fingers through his hair

"My place." Is all she says, all the energy she has left to say and he moves his head up, resting on his chin, "Oh yeah and what would we do there?"

And her eyes, looking so open and lovely, smile at him before her face can, "This."

He quickly lifts off her, pulling her across the couch and over his lap, her shriek turning into giggles pressed against his neck; the sound vibrates right down to his toes.

"Does it hurt?" He asks softly and he's taken her wounded palm in his hand, nudging the skin with his nose.

"Not even a little bit." She whispers watching as he kissed the spot that was fading from when she had cut herself open for him.

"What did I do…"He mumbles quietly, still holding her palm, "To deserve you."

And without skipping a beat she lowers her head and kisses his forehead, resting against it as she whispers, "Survived."

* * *

They do end up back at her place some hours later (moving off that couch was easier said than done) but their clothes don't stay on for long and her bed becomes their sanctuary.

It's almost 4 in the morning when she's sitting against him, wound up so tight there doesn't seem to be a start or a finish and she's trembling still from only seconds earlier.

"You know…we had make up sex…like a normal couple. We had a fight and then we had… make up sex." She says into the darkness; none of her thoughts right now had coherent meaning, it was all skin and body and him inside her, again and again and again.

He grins against her shoulder then kisses it, "We should fight more often."

She untucks herself from around his shoulder and gives him a look that's a little bit of a frown and a pathetic attempt at a stern pout that makes him laugh. She was so tired.

"I'd fight with you forever."

Her frown softens and she grins, coming closer against his face, "I'd make up to you forever."

He groans in reply, her legs tightening around him and pushes her back against the mattress, "Forget the fighting part."

* * *

"You're staring."

She smiles quietly watching the way the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile.

For about an hour now, admittedly, though she doesn't tell him that.

"I'm gazing."

He looks over at her without turning his head, drinking in her soft cheeks and her deep as anything, still sleepy eyes that don't seem to be holding anything but him.

"It's creepy."

He can't help but laugh at her scoff but somewhere beneath it is that hint, that self conscious gnawing he sometimes had whenever she got like this with him; her love, the boundlessness, the selfness of it was still a little overwhelming, unbelieving to him.

"Hey!" She cries and reaches for the pillow that's covering his face but he's quicker and he shrugs it off to kiss her instead, rolling back over to cover her body and move against her, starting right where they had left off.

* * *

A/N: There might possibly be another fic up tomorrow, but if not this will be the last one for a couple of weeks due to Christmas etc. Thank you again for reading and whether you celebrate Christmas or not, stay safe over the holidays.


End file.
